Pokémon, New Generation! Reetta Ketchum's Journey
by eliotthayes
Summary: Reetta Ketchum is Ash and Misty's daughter with the same goal as her Dad. Become the Pokémon Master. And so her journey begin.. Meeting new friends, new Pokémons, the world, etc.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Pokémon!**

**NOTE FORM AUTHOR OF THIS STORY:**

**This story is just a random chapter that I imagined since forever and I thought it was time to publish it. WARNING: It may not have sense, or I don't know if the idea is used too much, it's just random. **

**If I get a lot of replies, reviews, or whatever, I may continue this…Since I don't have much time or get a bit lazy. But if I get good results from this one I may continue. Or simply if I feel like writing I might**

**Also, this is ****NOT**** a love story. If I feel like to add some I will, if not, sorry. **

**THE TEAM OF THE OC IN THIS STORY IS BASED ON MY POKEMON PEARL GAME TEAM.**

Well, this is my story… My name is Reetta Ketchum. Yep, I'm daughter of the former Pokémon master, Ash Ketchum and Cerulean Gym leader Misty.

I'm 14 years old. I'm short for my age, and I've got shoulder length black hair and brown eyes.

People say I'm pretty much like my Dad when he was younger, which I don't really know, but what is true is that I LOVE Pokémons. Ever since I was a little girl my goal is to follow my father steps and become the next Pokémon Master! That day was when everything began for me.

**----FLASHBACK, 7 YEARS AGO---**

I was at home at Pallet Town with my Mom and Prof. Gary Oak was visiting us, that was my birthday but we were waiting for Dad to get home so we can celebrate together. We were watching one of Dad's battle on T.V … I was amazed as usual.

-Mom, I want to become a Pokémon Master like Daddy-. I said grinning widely as I watched the battle; Dad was in a double battle using Pikachu and Charizard.

Both adults laughed not surprised at my sudden decision, it was obvious coming from Me, Ash Ketchum's daughter. I blushed and pouted.

-I'm serious! - I said in a whinny voice.

Later that day Dad came back with a nicely wrapped box and grinning

-Yay! Another victory for Daddy, Reetta! Happy birthday! - He said victoriously and happy to be home while he hugged me and gave me the box, Pikachu greeted me too and hopped from Dad's to my shoulder. I smiled at him and when I was about to shake the box to figure out what was inside, Dad stopped me and sweat dropped.

-Be careful, It may break- He said sighing in relief when he managed to stop me from breaking said gift.

I sat on the floor and delicately and slowly. Everyone around me was smiling excitedly to see my reaction and that made me even more curious. Once I finished opening the gift, inside was a baby blue Pokémon egg wrapped carefully on a blanket to keep it warm.

My smile grew tem times wider and hugged him and thanked him, then I took the egg in my arms and smiled, I didn't wanted to ruin the surprise of what Pokémon was inside, but I didn't cared which, I knew it would be my started Pokémon and my most special friend.

**---A FEW WEEKS LATER---**

I was outside with Pikachu and my egg, taking care of it. I was stroking the egg with the blanket to make it warm… Then the egg twitched and a cracking sound began. Pikachu and I ran into the house with the egg.

-Mommy! Daddy! The egg….! - I couldn't finish the sentence, a strong flash of light surrounded the egg and the egg finished cracking. The next thing we all saw was a baby Riolu in my hands.

-R-Riolu? - I asked, happy it was a cool, cute and strong Pokémon, and that my best friend was born.

I smiled and hugged the Pokémon, whispering his name one more time and Riolu hugged back, sensing friendship too.

**---PRESENT TIME---**

I smiled a bit sadly yet I was happy, today was the day I was leaving home to begin my own adventure. I was upstairs getting ready. I pulled on a pair of jeans a black T-shirt, over it a black hooded sweater with a red Pokéball, running black shoes and black gloves. Around waist there was my Pokéballs belt.

I knew I was going to miss my Mom and Dad, but I wanted this so bad. Riolu and I prepared the bag. We put on it the necessary things, a few money, food, the sleeping bag, etc.

And so I was ready. I was outside my house looking a lot of possible routes; I wanted to start first at Sinnoh. I was dazzled imagining my adventures outside of home, it was sad and exiting. I jumped when a hand was placed on my shoulder and turned to see Dad. He was also smiling sadly.

-Now I know how Mom felt when I left for my own journey- He said wanting to make a joke but that only made things harder for both.

-Dad, you're not helping at all- I said laughing and rubbing my eyes, avoiding crying- He laughed and nodded.

-Go and make me proud- He said grinning. Mom came behind him and hugged me to death, crying.

-Please call as soon you're in Sinnoh- She said, I nodded and promised I would.

Pikachu tugged on Dad's sleeve and gave a mousy grin. Ash understood him and gave a tight hug to him and Pikachu hopped to my head.

-Pikachu? Dad? - I asked confused.

-Pikachu wants to go with you, he want to take care of you- He said laughing. Pikachu have been my playmate since I was a baby, and I loved him as much Dad did. I smiled and looked at Pikachu.

-Really? - I asked only gaining a nod. I smiled.

-Ok! Well... Mom, Dad… See you soon- I said and gave each a last hug and turned and began walking to my destination, Sinnoh!

'I'll miss them too' Riolu told me through telepathy. Yes, my Riolu was of those that could communicate that way. I smiled at him and nodded

-Yes, I know, but there's no return our journey have begun! - I said grinning and ran towards the place where the Ship to Sinnoh Region was leaving and Pikachu and Riolu following.

This is the beginning of Reetta Ketchum's adventure.


End file.
